<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by adhd_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883387">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess'>adhd_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akudama Drive (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Hugs, Mental Breakdown, swindler calms him down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swindler tries to calm Cutthroat down</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cutthroat/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was really hard to write a fix-it fic for, I didn't know where to begin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man came through the door. "I'm sorry, I lied." The girl attacked and pinned him to the ground out of sheer adrenaline, she wrapped her arms around him tight and he struggled against for the first few minutes until he realized she wasn't going to let him go. She held him and he laid limp in her arms. "I know you're a good person somewhere in there Cutthroat!" He shook his head and began struggling again. "Cutthroat please listen to me. I don't want to kill you but I will. I care about you, Cutthroat so please, I beg of you don't kill. I love you." Tears streamed from her eyes and he froze. </p>
<p>"I just wanted to see red." He sobbed wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>"It's okay. Everything will be okay we just have to get out of here." Swindler kissed the top of his head and leaned her forehead against his. "We got this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>